


【J軒】15.反攻?當然...就只是想想

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【J軒】15.反攻?當然...就只是想想

“我一定要反攻!!!!”陳廷軒眼神堅定地看著孟少飛，那人鄙視了他一下，隨後拿起眼前的可樂喝了一口  
“得了吧你，不管你跟Jack比甚麼都贏不了他，身高、體力、力氣還有….”孟少飛的視線漸漸地往下移  
“靠說甚麼啊…”陳廷軒抬手打了一下孟少飛，”難道我真的不能反攻他嗎?”  
“你可以試試看啊，但我覺得你應該先請個假，最好請多天一點”孟少飛一臉戲謔的看著陳廷軒，陳廷軒氣得拿起書包直接走人，留下孟少飛一人在座位上悠哉地喝著可樂

其實陳廷軒想反攻Jack很久了

他一直覺得，自己好像也沒有弱到那種只能被壓在下面的程度，而且他很想嘗試看看在上面的那個，他每次看Jack好像很舒服的樣子就也想體驗，他想看看Jack如果被他壓的話，會是甚麼樣子，在無數個夢境中，他曾想過Jack被他壓在身下的樣子，被他弄得滿臉通紅雙眼迷離，緊緊地將他抱在懷離哭著情他慢點的樣子真的好性感，但這一切都只是陳廷軒的想像，他才沒膽去做這種事，因為他怕如果他真的做出來了，可能好幾天下不了床是意料之內的事

所以他真的也就只有想想而已。

而今天是陳廷軒的生日，他離開了速食店，他想藉著生日讓Jack答應他，讓他反攻的事情

一回到家的陳廷軒，就看到在廚房忙碌的背影，還有桌上擺滿了陳廷軒愛吃的菜，Jack像是背後有感應似的轉過身  
“回來啦?過來洗手就能吃飯啦~” Jack說著將身上的圍裙脫下，走向門口把陳廷軒牽到廚房，讓他洗個手又將人牽到餐桌，幫陳廷軒盛好飯之後就催促著他趕快吃  
“快吃啊，你不餓啊?”  
“沒有啦”陳廷軒看著面前的菜餚，口水都快流下來了，Jack煮的東西真的很好吃，兩人吃不到一小時盤裡的食物瞬間消失，陳廷軒摸著肚子幸福的笑了出來，此時Jack從冰箱裡拿出一盒蛋糕，插上蠟燭點火，捧著蛋糕唱生日歌  
“祝你生日快樂…快軒軒，快許願啊” Jack一臉興奮地捧著蛋糕，蠟燭的火光照在Jack臉上，本來立體的五官瞬間柔和了不少，陳廷軒雙手合十閉上眼睛，虔誠的許著自己的願望  
“第一個…我希望我愛的人可以健康平安的活著，第二個….我希望我可以反攻Jack，第三個….”聽到第二個願望的Jack臉速突然一變，又想到甚麼一樣的笑得一臉猥褻，當陳廷軒許完三個願望之後，吹完蠟燭，Jack切了蛋糕給陳廷軒吃，陳廷軒吃的不亦樂乎，奶油都沾鼻子上了，Jack伸出舌間將奶油轉入了自己的嘴裡，陳廷軒被他的動作嚇得一楞一楞的，Jack見他還沒反應變使壞的在嘴上塗奶油，然後微微低頭吻上奶油的地方

先將奶油從那人的唇上舔乾淨，之後在附上那人的唇，嘴唇互相廝磨著，陳廷軒放下手裡的叉子，微微抬頭慢慢地回應著Jack，伸出軟舌學著Jack描繪著他的唇形，最後撬開牙關長驅直入，兩條舌頭互相交纏，嘖嘖水聲在廚房裡迴盪，來不及吞下的津液順著嘴角流出，陳廷軒雙手環上Jack的脖子，一個用力整個人掛在他身上，Jack捧著那人富有手感的屁股，慢慢地走向二樓的臥室，將人放在床上之後又欺身上去吻他，卻被陳廷軒阻擋  
“嗯?”  
“你、你剛剛…有聽到我的願望吧?”  
“嗯”  
“你不想要幫我實現嗎?”陳廷軒睜著無辜的雙眼看著Jack，只見那人拉開陳廷軒的手，自己則是往後躺在床上  
“來吧，滿足你的願望” Jack大字樣的躺在床上，一副讓陳廷軒宰割的樣子，陳廷軒興奮地撲過去，學著Jack的動作對他又舔又啃又咬，心裡開心的想著，太棒了我終於可以反攻Jack啦!!!

深夜，月光透過沒關緊的窗簾灑進來，一個身材嬌小的男孩壓在一個身材高大的男人身上  
“軒軒…快點啊…”  
“Jack…你不是說….哈啊….讓我在上面嗎…”  
“是啊你在上面了啊…”  
“我說的不是這種…啊…你幹嘛啊…”  
“你太慢了，我只好自己動囉” Jack握著陳廷軒的腰，下身用力往上衝撞著，每一下都頂在陳廷軒的敏感點上  
“臭Jack…還說讓我…哈啊滿足…願望…嗯..”  
“我有啊，你不就在上面了嗎?”  
“混蛋…我說的不是這種上面啊….你…慢點”

那次之後，陳廷軒再也沒說過想反攻，反正在下面挺爽的，Jack技術又那麼好，當下面的那個，陳廷軒自己也心甘情願啊…


End file.
